Bleached Twilight
by hollowstrawberry1515
Summary: Have you ever imagined if Bleach was like Twilight? It's IchigoxRukia, don't forget to review!
1. New Kid

Twilight- Bleached! By hollowstrawberry1515

**Hello!! I got really excited when I thought of this story, because I love Twilight (I do not own) & Bleach (also do not own). Please enjoy, and if you don't comment (good or bad), I will be very unhappy. :(**

I walked into the classroom to find eighteen pairs of eyes staring at me. I scowled in embarrassment, spiky orange hair getting into my eyes. The first people that I noticed was a girl with brown hair and enormous boobs, a girl with short, spiky black hair who looked like she could kill me, and a really tall boy, Mexican, it looked like, with shaggy brown hair.

"Everyone, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He came here from a new town. Make him feel welcome!" said the teacher, Ms. Ochi. She pointed to an empty desk next to a boy with greasy black hair and glasses. He was reading, and didn't even look up from his book when I sat down.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Uryû Ishida." said the strange boy, still not looking up. I rolled my eyes and said no more because class started. I tapped my pencil against my notebook and thought about why I had to move to this tiny town in the first place.

Mom died. Dad couldn't stand to be in the house that reminded him of her. The pain even got to Yuzu and Karin. I was very closed off to begin with. After Mom died, I barely talked to anyone. The little friends I had started to shun me. My dad finally decided to move out of the small town, and into Karakura Town.

My name being called sharply woke me from my black thoughts.

"Ichigo, I know it's your first day, but please pay attention." Ms. Ochi said with a small smile. My blush is really a scowl, so naturally, I scowled. Some girls giggled.

I sighed and attempted to pay attention, failing to do so. Then I saw her.

I was taking notes when the door banged open. The class now turned to look at the newest excitement of the day. Ms. Ochi frowned.

"Rukia, why are you late?" I looked at the small girl standing in the doorway. She was pretty, with black, shoulder length hair, and deep purple eyes. Her pretty face was serious, something I found out later she wore 24-7.

There were butterflies in my stomach when I looked at her. I found my scowl deepening to my extreme embarrassment.

"My alarm went off late." She said in a smooth voice. The butterflies fluttered even more frantically.

Ms. Ochi sighed and said wearily, "Please, just take your seat." She then continued the lesson. Rukia walked towards my desk.

_Oh, great, this class will probably end up in the embarrassment of me._ I thought miserably.

Instead, without even looking at me, Rukia walked right past me, and to the desk behind me.

I sighed in relief. _I just hope she doesn't talk to me. God knows what embarrassing thing I'll do—_

"Excuse me, do you have the notes?" Rukia whispered to me. My face was hot, probably bright red.

"Uh, yeah, hang on a second…" I franticly shuffled through my papers and spilled them everywhere. My face was defiantly red. There were snickers and giggles throughout the room.

"Ichigo, Rukia. Are you passing notes?" Ms. Ochi accused.

"Yes, Ms. Ochi. Oh, wait, I mean, no, we weren't--" I stuttered.

"He was giving me the notes for your lesson, m'am." Rukia cut in. Ms. Ochi nodded her head, unconvinced. "You two, see me after class." The lesson seemed to drag on forever, me dreading what would happen the whole time.

After class, we both went to Ms. Ochi's desk. "Ichigo, I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, because it's your first day here. I don't want you to think poorly of me." She gave me a small smile. She turned to Rukia, smile slipping away. "Rukia, you always skip class, and from I heard, not just mine. I know you live by yourself so it's probably hard for you, but if you need anything, please tell someone." Her voice grew tender at the end. Rukia's face remained blank, per usual.

"Thank you, but I don't need any help." Rukia replied icily. I was shocked that she talked to the teachers like that: as if she was their equal, or above them. She stormed out of the classroom.

I said goodbye to Ms. Ochi, and headed to lunch. It's surprising that someone would show up in the middle of the day. In the cafeteria, everyone was chatting and laughing with friends. I spotted Rukia at a table, all alone. I boldly walked up and sat next to her.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I started here today." I sat down across from her. Pointing and whispers erupted across the cafeteria. Apparently Rukia had a reputation.

She leveled me with a cold stare. "Rukia Kuchiki." I wanted to talk to her more, but she didn't want to talk. I sighed in defeat. Then an alarm went off.

It resounded throughout the vast room, louder than the din in the cafeteria. I jumped, dropping the sandwich I had been eating. Amazingly, no one else heard it, or if they did, paid it no mind.

The alarm was coming from a charm hanging from Rukia's waist. It had a skull on it, and the eyes were flashing. I pointed a shaking finger at the charm. "What the hell?!"

Rukia stared at me, eyes wide. "You can see and hear this?" She held up the charm. I rolled my eyes. "No shit I can hear it! The thing is loud! But what I don't understand is why everyone else isn't surprised." This meeting thing wasn't getting any better. She stood up.

"Come with me." Rukia said, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside to the roof of the school. I got butterflies when she was touching me. The charm had finally shut up when we got to the roof.

There was no one on the roof, so we were all alone. My heart thumped in hope.

Rukia pointed in the sky. "Can you see that?" I looked to where she was pointing. A giant monster was in the sky, trying to eat a man in a samurai outfit who was holding a sword. The man cut down the beast, whereas it dissolved into the sky. I watched this spectacle with wide eyes. When I turned to Rukia, a thousand questions filing my head, she looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Can you see it?" she asked impatiently. I nodded yes, and swallowed hard. A grin broke out across her face, and I knew right then, she was beautiful.

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Nii- sama!"


	2. Thoughts

I was lying on my bed, thinking.

_Nii- sama? I thought that she lived alone…And what's with _sama _at the end? Strange._

Yuzu snapped me out of my day dreaming when she called from the bottom of the stairs, "Ichi- nii, time for dinner! I made your favorite!" I wearily clomped down the stairs, head still filled with thoughts of Rukia. I later found out she only had one class with me, biology.

"Ichi, you seem distracted. Something happen at school?" hawk eyed Karin asked me. I shook my head and dodged a blow to the face. My dad.

"Ichigo! Tell your Papa what's wrong! We're all a family and--" I landed a kick to his head. "Oh, you're getting good…" He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Dad? Oh, Ichigo, now he can't eat dinner!" Yuzu said, fanning his face. Karin rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine."

After a quite dinner (because Dad didn't wake up), I went to do homework. I got through it quickly, having no friends in this new town. I tried reading ahead in Wuthering Heights, but couldn't get to far without being distracted. Rukia's beautiful smile swam in and out of my day dreams.

I suddenly jolted up from my bed. I had fallen asleep thinking about Rukia, so naturally, she was in my dreams. I was thinking how great the dream was… But it was slipping from my memory… _Something about a garden… No, a place with huge buildings… Ah, it's gone._

I looked at the clock. Four thirty in the morning. I got up and took a shower and got ready for school. By the time this was done, it was five thirty. _I really need to get a life…_ I thought sadly.

Something tapped at my window. I glanced out the window into the slowly rising sun and squinted in the half- dark. Nothing was there. I opened the window and looked down the street, getting the same radar. Just as I was about to close the window, something caught my eye: A small bush, blowing in the breeze when it wasn't even windy.

"Hello?" I called out the window, and then felt foolish as I did so. Nothing was out there! I slammed the window in annoyance, causing a picture frame to fall off my desk; the one where I'm five years old, no front teeth, posing with my mom. I picked it up slowly and put it back on the desk. _Mom…_ I inherited her soft brown eyes. Or so Yuzu and Karin tell me.

When I got to school, there were only a couple students milling around on benches or frantically trying to finish homework. A girl from my biology and algebra classes walked up to me. The brunette girl with the huge boobs. I tried not to stare.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "Ichigo, right? I'm Orhime Inoue. If you need anything, feel free to ask." Orhime gave me a dazzling smile, and I realized she was pretty cute when she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back as I said, "Thanks, I will." She was the friendliest person I had met since coming to this school. The bell rang.

"Walk to class with me?" I asked, nervous she would reject me. Orhime blushed, catching me off guard. "Yes, sure." She said shyly.

As we walked to class, I realized I could talk freely with her. She mostly did the talking, which was fine with me. She told me the crazy things she day dreams and the erratic way she cooked. I laughed and smiled with her, and whispers erupted around us. Mostly about some girl named Tatsuki.

Next period, I found out the hard way who Tatsuki was.


	3. Mystery Deepened

**Sorry it took so long for me 2 write!! I've been watchin' D Gray Man & got side tracked. *sweatdrop* Well, here it is finally…. CHAPTER 3!! -hollowstrawberry1515**

"Tatsuki Arisawa." The girl with spiky black hair looked me up and down. She looked kind of angry.

I nervously replied. "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm guessing you know Orhime?"

She defiantly looked angry. "Orhime is my best friend. Don't introduce me to her like you are best friend with her." She glanced at Orhime, who was blushing, embarrassed.

Tatsuki waved away her anger and gave me a devilish grin. "So…do you fight?" Orhime's head snapped up and she shook her head furiously, "Ichigo, don't, please, fight Tatsuki! She's bad news in a fight!" Tatsuki grinned even more.

"What kind of fight? Street fighting? Wrestling?" I can street fight pretty well. You just have to know how to fight dirty.

"Kick boxing." Tatsuki crossed her arms with a "humph".

I thought about this. This girl was small, but looked like she could kill someone. Orhime obviously thought I couldn't win, so Tatsuki must be good.

"Maybe." I told her. "I have to get to class, though." _In order to be Orhime's friend, I have to get through her "bodyguard" first! And then there's the whole Rukia problem…_

Speaking of Rukia, I had biology next, and I was panicking. What would I say to her?! I know, demand to know what her problem was. Then, ask questions.

But when I got to biology, she wasn't there.

_What did I do wrong? No, why do automatically think it's my fault?! But still…_ I thought as I sat down. The whole period, I thought about Rukia. Why wasn't she here? What was that monster- thing that man was battling? There were too many unanswered questions.

But the worst part of the whole ordeal was— Rukia didn't come back. For a long time.

Three weeks, in fact. After a while, I stopped worrying about her altogether. I hung out with Orhime, Tatsuki, and the tall, Mexican guy named Chad. We all became great friends. Tatsuki and I even went to the gym to work out on Saturdays.

I was talking with Chad when Rukia stepped into the classroom. I was so awestruck; I forgot what I was going to say at that moment.

"Ichigo? Hey, Ichi—"

Rukia sat down behind me, her usual seat. No one seemed surprised to see her come in.

"Ah, Rukia, you're back? Good, good, you have a lot of catching up to do." Ms. Ochi said with a hint of annoyance.

The whole period, I was so nervous about what I was going to say to her. Thank goodness lunch was after this; I could have a proper conversation with her then.

The bell rang, making me jump. Rukia was out of her seat in a flash, already heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Chad, does Rukia usually skip school?" I asked him.

"She skips a lot, but usually not that long. I hear she does extra work to make up for her absences. And besides, she's really smart, too. See you at lunch, Ichigo."

Chad left, and that got me wondering. She skipped when I came to school. And I noticed that weird thing. _Aw, I've got a headache._

At the cafeteria, Rukia was sitting alone at her corner table again. I walked to her table.

"Uh, Rukia?" _Shit, why am I nervous?!_ "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She gestured to the empty seat across from her. I sat.

"So…I'm guessing you're wondering about what happened the last time we talked."

I nodded dumbly. She continued reading her book, not eating any of the food that sat in front of her. She put the book down and sighed.

"Well I'm not telling you anything until you can prove yourself."

"And what the hell does that mean?" I asked, temper rising.

"How clearly could you see that hollow?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Hollow? That monster?" She nodded. "It was crystal clear. Like it was real when it shouldn't be."

Rukia thought for a moment then said, "After school, meet me in front of the school, and maybe I'll explain everything to you. Maybe." Then she abruptly got up, dumped her tray, and left.

_This is not helping at all! If anything, she just made this mystery more confusing!_


	4. The Candy Store

What did she want to talk about, I wonder?

Outside the school, I sat on a bench, waiting. The students were filing out of the school, chatting, laughing, and flirting. I sighed heavily.

"Ichigo?" A quiet voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Orhime smiling at me.

"Hey," I couldn't help but smile back. "What's up?" She blushed. "Um… I was wondering if you'd—"

"Oi, Ichigo. You coming or not?" Rukia's loud voice carried from the shade of a tree. She hadn't been there before…

"Oh, yeah! I'll be there in a second." I turned to Orhime. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I've got something to do. Call me sometime, ok?" I wrote my name and number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Her face turned beet red.

"See you tomorrow!" I called, waving at Orhime. She waved shyly back. I jogged up to Rukia. But before I could say anything, Rukia gestured at me to follow her. "Come." She said, walking past the school gate.

I followed her to near the outskirts of town, in the slums of Karakura Town. Why was I following a mysterious girl to the slums, probably a dark alley, where no one can find my body? _Wait, what's with these pessimistic thoughts?! She's probably harmless! I could take her any day!_

We stopped in front of a dingy candy store, Urahara Shoten. Two kids were sweeping out front. They were yelling and playing baseball with the broomsticks. They stopped to look at us approaching, the red head boy squinting at me. "Who's this?" he asked rudely.

"Jinta! Don't be rude." said the girl. The boy, Jinta, whacked her with his broomstick. "Shuddap, Ururu! I can do what I want!"

Rukia got impatient. "Is Urahara in?" Ururu nodded and pointed to the shop, then promptly fell as Jinta pushed her over. "Take that, Cockroach Hair!"

Ururu started crying. "I-I'm gonna tell Tessai!" Jinta looked scared. "N-no! I'm not scared of him anyway!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over Jinta. He turned around to see a tall, muscular man with glasses standing behind him.

"Tessai! I was just—"

"Get back to work!" Tessai yelled at Jinta. Jinta nodded nervously and started sweeping quickly while Ururu giggled shyly.

I watched this scene develop with amusement. _That annoying boy got his just desserts._

"Come on, Ichigo." Rukia said, walking into the candy store. I followed her reluctantly. What if this was the Mob or something? The only reason I didn't turn tail and run right then and there was because of the kids. They wouldn't murder someone right in front of kids. Or would they…?

The bell on the shop door jingled quietly. "Urahara?" Rukia called. I looked around the shop. In the dim lighting, I could make out rows of candy bars; some flavors I'd never even heard of!

"Hey, Rukia. Who's this?" A man came out of the shadows of the store, yawning. He wore a green and white striped hat that covered his eyes. White/blonde tufts of hair stuck out at wild angles from under his hat. I immediately didn't trust this man. Something about him seemed very shifty.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He can see the hollows." Rukia said, not bothering to make small talk. Urahara nodded. "I could feel that boy's soul pressure from a mile away. He's strong. Have you also noticed," The man I assumed to be Urahara continued. "that since he arrived to Karakura Town, hollows have been coming more than usual?"

Rukia thought on this for a moment. Her eyes grew wide. "Now that you mention it, they have!" She studied me. "And his soul pressure is practically bursting out of his body! This is amazing!" She looked quite happy.

"I don't understand any of this." I told them, feeling foolish and ignorant. Urahara chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you did! Follow me."

And so I followed the mysterious girl and the even more puzzling man into the dark, dingy candy store backroom.

**Ohmygosh it's been so long… I've been writing my other fanfic and nearly forgot about this one… I mentally slap myself in the head. Well, this is hopefully getting more interesting; it's kinda slow in the beginning. Like Twilight… But oh well. I'll be updating this one more from now on. **


	5. Bound

The dingy candy store was bigger than I thought.

What I thought was the backroom turned out to be a full- blown house. _Mr. Urahara's, I suppose._

"Come, sit. Make yourself comfortable!" Urahara sat down at small tea table, and gestured for us to do the same. We sat. Tessai appeared out of nowhere and started serving tea, while Urahara pulled a fan out of his sleeve and fanned himself.

"Okay," Urahara said after we'd made ourselves comfortable. "So, how much do you know, Ichigo?"

_Is he making fun of me?_ "I don't really know. Rukia speaks in riddles. I merely came because of some monster or something."

Urahara nodded. "Rukia does speak in riddles." He sipped his tea, and Rukia threw him a dirty look. She picked up for me, recounting the lunchtime weirdness and the monster. Urahara looked like he could care less. But somehow he picked up on everything, commenting every once in awhile.

_This man is really annoying_. I thought for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"—And that's why I decided to put him in your care. It's too much of a hassle to train him when I still have duties." I tuned in just as she was saying this.

Urahara sat up. "I can't train him. I'm too busy." Rukia rolled her eyes. "That's a load of crap. You're never busy, always sleeping."

"Or inventing things." Urahara said, proud of his lazy genius. Rukia sighed.

"What the heck are you even talking about?! I'm not going to do this! You didn't even tell me what you're doing! Is this some kind of Mafia thing? I'm not going to work for you wacked up people!" I yelled. I got up and started to open the sliding door, but something stopped me.

Rukia was yelling, "Ichigo, wait—", but it wasn't her voice that stopped me. A voice, soft, yet commanding and authoritative said from a corner of the room:

"Bakudo Number One: Sai!"

And suddenly I was falling. I tried putting my hands out to catch my fall, but it was done in vain. I fell and hit my head on the screen door.

"Ow! Dammit!" I couldn't move my arms or legs. _What the hell did they do to me?! Was there something in the tea?!_

I turned my head to glance back at the two strange people. Rukia looked surprised, but Urahara didn't. He must have planned something!

"Now," Urahara _tsked_ at Ichigo. "We can't have you leaving. What with all that pent up soul pressure?" He glanced in the corner, where the voice that paralyzed me had come from. Rukia gasped.

"Yourichi!"

I couldn't see anything from my angle, so I was getting really annoyed as they started talking to the voice and ignored me.

"Oi! You gonna untie me?!" I thrashed around and tried to break the invisible bonds. The voice sounded male, pretty deep, so I was expecting a big man who was going to come and kill me.

_Oh, shit! I knew they worked for the mafia!_ I frantically tried working against the bonds, but with no avail.

Something landed on my back; not that heavy, and I yelled with surprise and tried to see what they threw on me.

I flipped on my back in attempt to get whatever it was off my back. What stared me in the face was a cat. A freaking cat. It was solid black, with long whiskers and brightly gleaming golden eyes.

"Hello." It said.


End file.
